Hana Yūgure
Hana Yūgure (ハナ夕暮れ''Hana Yūgure'') is the current Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, having once served as a special artificially created Mod Soul derrived of Furuidenshō's Reiryoku. Despite her means of origins, she needed the highest capable training with her "father" acting as a guide the whole way. Unlocking the sacred ability to harness Philosophy, a higher form of Reishi only reserved to the most wise and skilled, she often used it as a buffer to augment her Reiatsu. By the time of the Ultharon Crisis, she attains a level of Reiatsu comparable to only the great Furuidenshō, easily using it to accomplish incredible feats and be said to possess the greatest power of the Soul Society. Appearance Has short bang length dark hair, that goes past her ears on the sides of her head and hugs back the of her head in a boyish trim, and often wears a a black body suit unlike that of normal Soul Reaper uniforms, hugging most of her well-built body torso down to her thighs and shoulders. Her legs and forearms also have body suit sleeves, allowing her fingers to be exposed, and the pockets on the top of her leg sleeves, on her left holding a long knife, down to high heel black boots. She also when in uniform wears a specialized augmented set of lenses colored orange over her violet irises, a Spiritual Energy Long Range detector with orange lenses fastened around her head and fixated above her brows in a similar fashion to Renji Abari's from the Cannon Series. When in Gigai, she wears a matching gray collar pants and suit pants with a pair black dress shoes, the first top few buttons are unbuttoned, revealing a sensual tease of her endowed cleavage. Her hair is set into a casual stance, hairs slightly over her brow and sometimes covering her eyes when head is bowed, showing clearly violet dark eyes. Personality She retains a cool and professional appearance, able to take things in stride and casual when it comes to conversation, even when its a serious topic, feeling that talk is wasted on semantics when she can read it in a debrief report. During her time in the Deep Cover Ops, she was found to be a capable, skilled, and cool-headed operative during arduous long enduring tasks that often meant keeping people undercover for months, even years at a time before reporting in or executing her objective(s). When in combat, she tries to remain as quiet and silent as possible, even when fighting up front and forward against her enemies or opponents, she doesn't like to give the enemy an edge when it comes to needless verbal battles. Her stoic attitude has often served to infuriate hot tempered and less patient individuals, though this doesn't trouble her, unless when it comes with them invading her personal space, the one thing that makes her crack or snap as it were. Synopsis: 'Children of Izanami' *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno (debut) *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: The Perfect Date? Unwanted Reunion (Omake) Affiliations: History Deep Cover Ops raised the only child of the dying Clan that had served faithfully to the Stealth Force, the Yugure Clan, seeing the unique potential in her, training her in the many practices the Stealth Force could offer, as well as a number of unique and classified techniques, involving arduous excercises and body modifications, all being tested by others to ensure her safety and effectivness. Her name spread infamy and legend amongts the program, known to be the single most greatest accomplishment of their program, someone that could, with time, surpass that of the Stealth Force's Supreme Commander, and take his/her place. She was integrated with the other rising stars and hopefuls of the program, meeting Takashi Kosoku, a infamous swordsman of deadly skill, and even briefly Daisuke Hayate, who briefly was part of the 'Reserve' members in case of emergencies. Her social skills were also needed in case she was needed to infiltrate cities and other cultures in the case where the 'need-to-know' about cultures and how to interact was needed, finding that the ability to flip from needed personaltiy to accent was natural to her.' ' She was also integrated with the other rising stars and hopefuls of the program, meeting Takashi Kosoku, a infamous swordsman of deadly skill, and even briefly Daisuke Hayate, who briefly was part of the 'Reserve' members in case of emergencies. Her social skills were also needed in case she was needed to infiltrate cities and other cultures in the case where the 'need-to-know' about cultures and how to interact was needed, finding that the ability to flip from needed personaltiy to accent was natural to her. Even though she was regarded as their pet project and best agent, they really didn't give her anything other than a string of specialized tutors and teachers in the arts of combat, assassination, infiltration, Kido, but no real teaching of real Soul Reaper mentors. It was then, that the call for a one certain man, one revered for his power and strength, as well as his legendary marks in the Soul Society's history...that man, to be her mentor to turn her into a true Soul Reaper warrior, is none other, than Masanori Kawahiru! Years later, Hana has neared the end of her teaching, even awakening her Zanpakuto and awakening her own abilities in the form of Philosophy, though not nearly mastered it like her teacher had, her extension of power gives her an advantage over most opponents, no matter the situation. She's called to action to help her comrades recover the enigmatic The Punisher, helping former Deep Cover Ops Daisuke Hayate, as well as his father, Kukkyōna Hayate, the Red Sun Philosipher renegade Soul Reaper Braeburn McTavish, and her own superior and 12th Division Captain, Kaze Sasayaki. Powers/Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Hana has incredibly high Spiritual Power, said to be an equal match to Captains', even with their experience, taking only real veteran or famous Captains to outmatch her output of energy. During her trials with Masanori Kawahiru, Hana was shown to have incredible spiritual power at the time, able to inflict some minor damage and pain with incredible fluid and controlled attacks. She's been shown throughout her career to have a versatile and meticulous control over her Spiritual Energy/Power as well as honning one of the rare controls of energy within her two black swords, Reason, having dealt a dramatic blow against the Espada Afilado's Tercera Senkaku. She was also seen during her trip to Hell to hone her control to switch between regular and Philosophy energy within a heartbeat, but not always reverting to the latter. Incomplete Philosophy: The nature of Hana's Philosophy is that of Hōfuku (報復, Vengeance) making it one of the most violent and battle-driven natures of Philosophy known. Her control over its energies has granted her a number of abilities, and not all have been seen or witnessed to both friend and foe alike. Hana displayed incredible strength, as she was on two occasions able to push back empowered beings as the likes of Harbinger ''whom she was able to fight barehanded while enshrouded with augmented Shunko properties. Another occasion she was seen striking the Punisher with enough force, the concussive vibrations shook the city as a whole, despite no damage done to the latter. 'Reason Manipulation': Hana, through unknown method of training, has attainted the ability to manipulate the chaotic, nigh uncontrollable energy known as Reason. Capable of taking mere grazes of her Sekisekki blades along a resilient armor or skin-like substance like Hierro, she can ignite shards of mere plaster and turn them into grenades by her own count and control. 'Hakuda Mastery: She has developed and honed amazing reflexes, speed, and strength, through rigorous and arduous training, testing her to her limits and capabilities, making her a near invincible weapon when unarmed, able to inflict amazing damage with lightning speed punches and kicks, elbow strikes and heel impacts, anything her body has that can inflict damage, she can use. She is seen demonstrating her affinity in martial artistic combat by her battle with Senkaku, actually causing pain to the latter's thick-skinned Hierro enrapturing his body as well as match him on several occasions with it. '''Shunkō(瞬閧, Flash Cry; Viz "Instant War Cry"): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. She is able to use heightened strikes with devestating impact abilities and able to even use it to dissipate special energy and Kido abilities thrown at her, by reversing the flow called, Hankisosai. : Shunkō Kaoru (春光薫, Flash Cry Fang): Due to the lack of her connection to her Zanpakuto, the only time she usually uses it is if her Sekkiseki swords are rendered useless or unable to fight with, is within this powerful custom-made technique, where she drives the usually body-only technique along her Zanpakuto's short blade length, driving the force of it into a pure penetration attack, allowing her to drive an incredibly power strike she is able to spread from her Flash Step Clones, causing multiple critical strikes. : Junsei Shunkō (純正瞬閧, junsei shunkou; Jap Lit Translation'','' "Perfect Instant War Cry"): The form that only few in the history of the Soul Society have ever mastered, Junsei Shunkō, is said to be the "True Shunkō," or the "Perfect Shunkō," is said to be incredibly powerful and the most potent Direct Combat X-Level Kidō, as Shunkō was already designated a #80's through 90's Kidō spells in general, despite it being an uncategorized spell. However, Junsei Shunkō's properties instill energy within the user rather than without, reinforcing cartiledge and bones, strengthening muscules and heightening sensory abilities to their maximum. This can literally allow the employer of the technique to move at blinding speeds far exceeding the level even Shunpo Masters can preform, discharge incredible geysers of spirit energy towards intended targets, and take incredible punishment that would no longer even phase the practitioner, making them look almost indestructible. Physical force is deified, when used in sync with the amazing augmenting energies within herself, Hana can remain unchallenged, even without accessing foreign or unfamiliar Spirit Energies like Philosophy or Reason. : Kidō Specialist: Knowing a plethora of Kidō techniques, Hana is able to use them with ease with her natural close quarters combat techniques, able to fluidly use Hado and Bakudo up to 50 without using Incantation, though is able to use a high level Kidō besides Shunkō, with incantation, as well as use a few modified Kidōs in the range of level 60's. She has since then improved her ability to cast and control her spells, with even greater versatility and skill, capable of even retaining many spells' power while casting them without incantation. Flash Step Specialist: While not a veteran in capability with a skilled Captain in that art, she is able to use short bursts of incredibly fast Flash Steps for extended periods, able to be on par with the fastest opponents, able to leave tangible afterimages, even a number of 'Clones' to confuse her opponents while she lands a critical blow on her enemies. Having since then improved her abilities within the arts of Shunpō, Swordsmanship Specialist: Though not the best swordsman to date, her combination of speed and Kido makes her swordsmanship just one more tool to her deadly arsenal, able to send quick, decisive strikes to calculated weak spots and pressure points of her opponents, also able to parry with the best for a extended period of time. She has since then displayed incredible skill, capable of being on par with the Espada Tercera of the Espada Afilado, who's own sword skills were renowned and well respected among his comrades. Enhanced Strength: Able to throw powerful punches and other physical strikes against her opponent's capable of crushing a 2 story house with a single blow. She has shown this time and again during her many battles, capable of ushering enough strength to match powerful opponents, even with the likes of Espada-class opponents who are always renowned to have superior strength compared to soul reapers. Enhanced Endurance: Honed through much training, she was able to take much punishment and brutal attacks that would cripple or weaken lesser Soul Reapers, still able to fight at peak capacity even afterwards. She's shown this time and again, especially when dealing with the likes of Harbinger when it nearly blind-sidedly one-shotted her with the back of its hand, but she was shown to have little to no harm done to herself. Combat Tactician Specialist: While still much to learn, Hana is a capable combat analyst, able to make good judgements on combat strength and skill even without the aide of her Spiritual Energy Detection tech, able to make adujustments to her fighting styles as she fights her opponent and studies them. A quick learner and one to have at least 3 back-up plans on hand, making more as she goes, she makes sure she always has tricks up her sleeve and has the upperhand against her opponents or her objective. Equipment Spiritual Energy Sensor Lenses: Upon creation by both the Dept. of Research and Development, and the Stealth Force's Deep Cover Ops heads, they created a specialized pair of lenses, orange in color, that allows the user to sense nearly all forms of Spiritual Energy, both cloaked or seen, even able to give near-distinct accurate readings of full power readings of targets and potential danger of techniques that use Spiritual Energy. This allows also near perfect timing and reflexes to incoming attacks that are purposely built up in the arms of Soul Reapers or certain areas of Hollows, or other beings of interest. Spiritual Reading Goggles: Like a extra buffer to the prior piece of technology, this allows the user to see great distances away, and track residual Spiritual energy left naturally by even cloaked signatures. This allows both tracking and investigations easier, also allowing brain waves to send digitized messages across to other agents nearby or from HQ, giving them Live up-to date debriefing and information of interest. Perfomance Enhancement Shot: This is a form of adrenaline boost, forcing the body to move at accelerated rates and increased Spiritual Energy reserves naturally locked within the body to push to the maximum, usually used as a last priority as it only lasts up to 5 minutes and taxes the injected greatly, leaving them feeling stiff and numb, even nautious afterwards. Kido Binding Thread: Specially crafted for their organization, this is a specially off brand from the Kido Twine used by other members, only given to the most skilled agents. When funneled with Spiritual Energy, they can act as up to Level 60 binding Kido, when entangled around the target it is rarely physically possible or even by most standards through Spiritual Energy, to escape. It is also possible to use the threads as weapons, though this is a technique reserved to those who aren't skilled in Zanjutsu enough. Dual Sekkiseki Metal Forged Swords: Specially designed swords used for the majority of her sword-to-sword combat, she uses them effectively and efficiently, however, they do not have any retainable abilities other than negating Spiritual Energy natured attacks, sealing them away with strikes. Theses swords are one-of-a-kind, and cannot be found used by anyone else in the agency. She's also able to manipulate the residual Reason ''energy stored within them, making them especially unpredictable weapons for her to use on her personal employment. ''Data Capsule: Whenever data is being recorded, it is transferred to her brain via lenses that she uses. However, in the event that if she is ever incapacitated or near death, the information that has been collected in her brain surges through nervous system into a capsule she ingests before said incapacitation or lethality, the capsule then funneling a string of the most complex codes the 12th Division has ever conceived in order to keep enemy intelligence to discover what has been found out of their plans or what she knows personally. Kidō Bomb: The most powerful and deadly of any personell, only given to the highest ranked agents for the high-risk missions, its a last resort measure, using a specified series of handsigns before surging a portion of the user's Spiritual Energy into the tube shaped device before it expands and strings along a series of Kanji symbols counting down the amount of time, changeable if necessary, before the equivalent of a 3 Kilometer blast is released from the bomb, its white hot energy nearly unstoppable and lethal to any sentient spiritual being within its range. Zanpakutō Shingetsu (新月, shingetsu; Jap Lit Translation, "New Moon."): Takes the form of a orange threaded hilt, ring pommel and circular guard, 3 1/2 foot long blade Ninja-to, sheathed on her left thigh. Shikai Form: After calling the release command, "Dance in the Darkness, Shingetsu," Hana's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, chakram ring blade, measuring up to 4 feet in diameter, with a blade length of 5 inches, all along its face it has numerous runic symbols and elegant shine to it, in a polished black surface. Passive Abilities: Mainly a graceful, close-ranged and mid-to-long range weapon, it would be considered a Melee-based Zanpakutō considering its lethal accuracy when thrown correctly and its cutting edge, possessing a few abilities making it stronger but not enough to be considered a Balance sub-category Melee & Kidō-based Zanpakutō. Bankai Shingetsu Nisshoku (新月の日食 Shingetsu no nisshoku ; Lit Translation, "Eclipse of the New Moon.") '''Bankai Form: '''Once revealed, the flare of spiritual energy gave way to a miniature form of her chakram, about the size of her palm resting within her right forefinger, spinning idly. However what she wore was a elaborate black cloak with white edges with a faint glow of white energy appearing as a silver halo above her head, her body suit also overlapped with a white decoration of what could be seen as stars throughout as a more battle-worn Shihakushō, with her kosode speckled brightly and her kama skirt glowed idly with her pants portion of her uniform simmering black while wearing black socks with white sandals. Category:Deep Cover Ops Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Bleach: The War of Four Category:Soul Reaper Category:Philosophy Category:Character